customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
1992: *Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) (Original Print) (September 1, 1993) (Re-Print for Barney & Friends Collection) (February 1, 1999) (Lyrick Studios Re-Print) *Transportation Fun with Barney (November 17, 1992) (Original Print) (April 23, 1996) (Re-Print) 1993: *Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) *Barney's Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) (Original Print) (December 29, 1998) (Re-Print) *Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 18, 1993) 1994: # Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994) # Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) (Original Print), (February 1, 2000) (Re-Print) # Barney's Fun with Safety (May 17, 1994) # Be a Friend and Our Earth, Our Home (July 19, 1994) (Original Print), (February 1, 2000) (Re-Print) 1995: * Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995) (Original Print) (August 5, 1997) (PBS Kids Print), (August 8, 2000) (Lyrick Studios Print) * Doctor Barney is Here and Barney's Dentist Makes Me Smile (June 13, 1995) * Carnival of Numbers and When I Grow Up (July 18, 1995) * Barney's Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) * Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) * Barney's Surprise Party (September 26, 1995) 1996: * Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) (Original Print), (August 8, 2000) (Lyrick Studios Re-Print) * Picture This and The Queen of Make Believe (February 20, 1996) * Barney's Hop to It and Transportation Fun with Barney (April 23, 1996) * Four Seasons Day and Falling for Autumn (May 14, 1996) * What's That Shadow and Practice Makes Music (June 25, 1996) * Barney's Exercise Circus and Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) * A World of Music and Hola Mexico (July 9, 1996) * I Can Do That and I Just Love Bugs (September 17, 1996) * Barney 1-2-3-4-5 Senses and May I Help You (October 15, 1996) * Look at Me I'm 3 and Love to Read with Barney (November 12, 1996) 1997: * Let's Go to the International and Twice is Nice (January 14, 1997) * Barney's Colors and Shapes (March 18, 1997) Season 4 Videos # Barney's Hats Off to BJ and Everyone is Special with Barney (December 2, 1997) # Down on Barney's Farm (February 10, 1998) Season 5 Videos # Barney's Ship Ahoy and Barney's Up We Go (September 15, 1998) # Barney's Good Clean Fun and Oh Brother She's My Sister (November 2, 1998) # Going on the Bear Hunt and Once a Pond a Time (November 17, 1998) # Barney's Circle of Friends and A Picture of Health (February 2, 1999) Season 6 Videos # Barney's Band and Try It You'll Like It (September 7, 1999) # Barney's First Day of School and A Royal Welcome (February 22, 2000) # The One and Only You and It's Tradition with Barney (March 21, 2000) # A Package of Friendship and Barney's Colors All Around (August 22, 2000) # Barney's Play Ball and Birthday Ole (November 28, 2000) # Barney's Stick with Imagination and Barney's Ready, Set, Go (February 13, 2001) from Featuring Kipper # Barney's Seven Days a Week and Sweet as Honey (March 13, 2001) from Featuring Kipper # Barney's Here Comes the Firetruck and Barney's Ready, Set, Create (April 24, 2001) from Featuring Kipper # A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) from Featuring Kipper # Barney's Books are Fun and A Very Special Mouse (June 26, 2001) from Featuring Kipper # Barney's Fun on the Farm and Tree Mendous Trees (July 17, 2001) # It's Home to Me and You are Special (May 7, 2002) # Brushing Up on Teeth and You Can Do It (June 18, 2002) # Barney's Good Job and Barney's All Mixed Up (August 27, 2002) Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos